


I love you to the moon and back

by euphoric_tae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 2am working, Fluff, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, hongjoong is just a big baby, hongjoong literally speaks in baby, late night studio working, seonghwa parental figure, seonghwa worried, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoric_tae/pseuds/euphoric_tae
Summary: Hongjoong’s fallen asleep at the studio whilst Seonghwa is worried sick about the younger not answering him.Ormaybe Hongjoong just needs someone to tuck him into bed and Seonghwa is the only person he wants to do that
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	I love you to the moon and back

**Author's Note:**

> hello angels✨ 
> 
> I am back, again ;-; with a NON ANGSTY oneshot this time, (you’re surprised are you)  
> Yes I said non angsty, also i’ve kinda been trying out a new writing style lately, just a lilt tweek to how I normally write but yes this is my first time writing a parental fic, so I hope you enjoy!!

No one told him it would be this hard, no one gave him the warning sign or instruction sheet, nothing, but yet would he let one problem which probably would pass in a couple of hours consume his desire for success, no.

It was 2am and Seonghwa was up, yes, he was still up, eyes wide open, phone to his ear, teeth sinking down onto his bottom lip…. waiting, anxiously for a simple, “hello”.

_‘hi there, sorry I cant get to the phone right now! leave a message and I’ll make sure to get back to you soon!!’_

Like a broken radio, over and over again, Seonghwa couldn’t even remember how many times he had heard that one sentence be repeated, but he sure knew that it was enough to have him memorising the whole voicemail. 

“ah, Kim Hongjoong what are you doing” he mumbled to himself as he placed the phone down brushing his hand though his thick black hair.

He lifted his head up to the roof of the shared bedroom as he sighed debating whether or not he should go check up on Hongjoong once again. The kids were all asleep so I guess leaving for 15 minutes wouldn’t be so bad.

With all the strength he had left in him, he managed to make it down the ladder without tripping (for the first time) and out the door, sighing once he saw that Hongjoong had left his coat at the dorms, deciding that he will probably need it later. So he grabbed his own coat as he swung it around trying to get his arms onto the thick fabric as he took Hongjoong’s into his own arms, stepping out the door as he turned the knob slowly not to make any sudden noise indicating that he had just left.

It was cold, very cold outside, but it didn’t bother Seonghwa, he was way too worried about Hongjoong to even think about how cold it was.

_Had he eaten?_

_Did he get to tired and fall asleep?_

_What if he’s cold?_

_Maybe his phone died?_

Thoughts clouded his mind as he tried to stay positive with the thought that Hongjoong has just lost count of time.

….

“Joongie…” Hongjoong flinched turning his head a little.

“shit” the younger muttered under his breath as he opened his eyes only to close them right after.

“Hongjoong” Seonghwa’s voice ran through his ears again, though it sounded different this time, something about the way his name flowed off the elders tongue, made it sound more, tired? Hurt?

“mmm” he hummed lifting his head from his arms as he caught sight of the elder standing beside him, arms folded, eye bags evident.

“I told you to be home by one” Seonghwa spoke Hongjoong still registering that he was well awake right now.

“mmm, bu-t m not hom..e” Hongjoong mumbled rubbing at his eyes as Seonghwa started moving towards the younger grabbing his coat and wrapping it around Hongjoong’s small frame.

“yea I can see that”

Seonghwa then sat down after somehow managing to place the coat on the younger, as Hongjoong spun around facing the other.

“m sorry” he pouted as he tilted his chin down looking towards the floor, Seonghwa sighing. The action was so childlike that suddenly all the anger that Seonghwa had consuming his body left only to be left with a sudden urge to engulf the younger into his arms.

“baby it’s alright, I was just worried about you, ok?” Seonghwa leant forward reaching out for both of Hongjoong’s palms.

“so, hw-a aint..mad at Joongie??” he mumbled looking up with teary eyes.

“No baby, hwa isn’t mad at Joongie” Seonghwa let out an airy laugh at the youngers sudden action.

“but we need to get you home soon because Joongie needs some rest, hmm?” the elder suddenly got up taking the younger with him as he carried him like a mother carrying his child, Hongjoong naturally clutching onto the elder burring his head into seonghwa’s shoulder.

….

Seonghwa was now a lot warmer, the comfort of Hongjoong’s body heat pressed up against his own made him forget about how late it was, or how the members might have woken to not find him in the dorms, but this, here, right now, was all he needed.

As they entered the dorm Seonghwa made sure to carefully take off hongjoongs coat that had been placed just over the top of his shoulders, as he carefully hung it up near the door, proceeding to take the boy into their shared room.

As Seonghwa entered their room with Hongjoong still fast asleep in his arms, still evident from the soft breaths that he felt against his neck, he decided to not turn the light on just encase of wakening the younger, which he didn’t need right now due to his sleep insomnia.

So he slowly leant forward placing Hongjoong into his bunk as the younger slowly loosened his grip onto the elder allowing Seonghwa to tuck him in under the sheets a little more easier.

He leant back sighing as a soft smile plastered his face taking in sight of the moonlight hitting directly onto the shape of hongjoongs figure as he griped tighter onto his plushie.

Suddenly the elder lost track of time as he checked his watch muttering a quite “shit” as he leant back in to place a butterfly kiss onto Hongjoongs forehead, hoping to get himself to sleep soon, but his plans were soon disturbed as Hongjoong suddenly moved turning into a turn that then caused him to awaken again.

Seonghwa hadn’t had noticed too much until a little “hwa” came from the younger, instantly causing him to turn back to him.

“no hwa, come sleep with j-jongie” Hongjoong spoke as he hid his face behind the plushie he was gripping so tightly.

Seonghwa smiled at him contemplating on refusing the youngers offer but suddenly he saw the younger pull his arms out from under the covers as he made a ‘grabby hands’ expression towards him, instantly causing the elders heart to squeeze, until he decided to let the younger win this time.

“ok baby, but you promise hwa that you’ll go to sleep?” he said as he placed himself down onto the bunk, Hongjoong already shuffling making room for the elder.

“mhm, Joongie pwomise” he nodded his head smiling as Seonghwa lifted the blanket over the both of them.

“love you hwa” Hongjoong giggled as his big sparkly eyes looked up at the elder.

“Hwa loves you more Joongie” Seonghwa moved closer to him as he lifted an arm over the youngers figure.

“I love you to the moon and back” Hongjoong spoke as his eyes started to flutter close.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully that wasn't too terrible T__T
> 
> But anyways I just started writing a new seongjoong au on twitter so if you’re interested in that my @ is @hwascloud


End file.
